batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonfire Esense
Moonfire Esense, more commonly known as Mooney is a character on the roleplay forum Brotherhood of Darkness created by the user (and namesake) Moonfire. She is best known for her relationships with Ryuu Drake, his clone Kyo, and her escape from Coruscant with knowledge of the Force gained from Hatori under false pretenses, and the clone Kyo. Her idealistic nature and fluid mixture of melee and force combat help her to stand out among others. History Before the Jedi Moonfire Esense was born on Corellia to her parents Anaye and Artemis Esense, eccentric parents for the most part with a fondness for giving their five children names not quite found in conventional circles. The children Moonfire, Sunstorm, Cloudlight, Skywise, and Mistsong respectively were raised together in their modest home and given a rather decent upbringing. Moonfire, the eldest and only girl, after the birth of her fourth brother at age fifteen became restless and tired of her cramped home life. Taking off in the middle of the night she began a life for herself, taking to what she considered adventure. Joining the Jedi After leaving home Moonfire did odd jobs, travelling from planet to plant and learning about a Galactic order of Peaceful protectors known as the Jedi. Enamored with the very idea of them she sought out the closest Temple on Coruscant. Though older she was found to have a natural affinity and unusually good control of the Force. Despite her age, far older than the average padawan started off to be, they accepted her into the Temple. Her determination quickly raising her up through the levels of padawan and gaining her classes with, and eventually her Master Ryuu Drake. Ryuu Drake; Master and Love Interest Ryuu Drake after schooling her in the ways of force Forms quickly became a close friend as well as her Jedi Master. Moonfire, though younger than him, quickly began to grow feelings for him often shown in episodes of extreme blushing, clumsiness, and stuttering. Ryuu responded to most of these with obliviousness, completely unaware of her growing affections for him. Continuing their training together Moonfire began to accept that he would only see her as his padawan, and as a Jedi, for it was foolish and not smiled upon to harbor romantic feelings for someone as such. After an attack on the Jedi Temple, greatly injuring Master Ryuu, she went to his aid along with Jor Halycon, taking him to a Bacta-tank and waiting for him to heal. Moonfire never once left his side though it took a long time for him to heal fully, and when he emerged she returned to her stuttering and clumsy ways, spilling her feelings for him, her concern of his injuries and even kissing him in the flurry of her emotional outburst. He quickly returning the kiss went back to fighting, while Moonfire embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior went to Ruusan to continue her training alone. While on Ruusan, Moonfire continued to practice and hone her control over the Force and the saber, trying to achieve balance in both mind and body, though the turmoil of her feelings for Ryuu conflicting her. Eventually Ryuu came to join her on Ruusan under the pretense of training once more. After a session of said training, minorly injuring Mooney, she finally confronted him on what had occurred between them on Coruscant last time she was there. After allowing her to babble briefly he leaned in and kissed her quieting her and affirming their new found relationship. After developing their relationship more, Moonfire found herself quite in love with the Ryuu and greatly enjoying their relationship on Ruusan before he left back for Coruscant, unbeknownst to her Ryuu had been captured by Alex Drake, other wise known as Darth Cain. After waiting and hearing no word from Ryuu for a while, nor from any other members of the Coruscant Temple, she returned to find a much different Ryuu. An almost mirror image of Ryuu, save for a pair of piercing yellow eyes, while approaching this verison of her lover she witness him preform an intense Darkside move, crippling with fear and convincing her that he was not the Ryuu she knew and loved. Escaping Coruscant Fleeing from the Bad Ryuu she found Master Hatori Akunin, and requested he train her, not informing him her intentions to leave the Temple again and use the power she learned to discover the true location of the real Ryuu. Hatori, began teaching her basic Darkside moves, Moonfire hesitant but quickly learning as she was joined by Nero Sasaki, Oron and several others in her training. Finally came a test to check her loyalty and mastery of what she’d learn. Panicking, Moonfire hesitated too long and Hatori went to attack and kill her. Suddenly from the Window above dropped Ryuu Drake directly between them. This being a completely different one than that she had encountered before, Moonfire called for his assistance to discover he had no idea who she was or even who he was. Quickly Moonfire jumped into action, employing the power she had gained from Hatori to beat the other students and him, escaping the planet with the Memoryless Ryuu. Heading to the one place Moonfire believed she was safe she raced away from Coruscant, to the Union Headquarters seeking help from Jor Halycon. Reaching the Union and the Ruusan Conflict Upon arrival to the Union Headquarters Moonfire insisted on having Ryuu’s injuries treated and to discover the cause of his amnesia. After a long wait she went to Ryuu’s room to have him inform her that he was not the true Ryuu she sought, but merely a clone of him that had no memories to begin with. At first taking this news as an impossibility along with a quick emotional break down, she began to accept it, seeking comfort from the clone. After calming down they discussed what to do now, Moonfire set on finding the true Ryuu and what had happened to him, the clone deciding to become his own person and together deciding to give him the new name of Kyo. Though somewhat tortured by the idea of Kyo in her life, Moonfire found it somewhat comforting, and became fast friends with him. Soon a mission to save one Drake Hellion from the Temple in Coruscant came up in which Kyo volunteered to go, in order to discover for Mooney what had happened to the missing Ryuu. Moonfire, who was asked to remain behind soon left the Headquarters to return to Ruusan for some brief training. While on Ruusan Moonfire met and befriended a masked bounty hunter by the name of Aznable, who soon took on the place of Master and helped her continue honing her combat abilities and balance issues. Though knowing of the bounty on her head, Aznable decided against turning her in, seeing the master student bond as a strong and loyal one. She then began to affectionately refer to him as Master Anzie. Their training was then interrupted by the arrival of Drake Hellion, Kyo and Ashley Sparks. A confrontation between Aznable and Drake ensued, defused by the arrival of another fight started by the Hutts looking for Drake and Aznable. This fight was then interrupted by the arrival of Bad Ryuu, who revealed himself to be Cain using the Real Ryuu’s body, and his apprentice Lord Nanashi searching for Force Sensitive’s. Kyo immediately confronted Cain to find out what happened to Ryuu was revealed the fact that the true Ryuu’s soul had been removed from his body and replaced with Cain, Ryuu’s father, own soul. Soon after Kyo became incapacitated and Moonfire to his defense, confronting Cain herself. Cain then chuckled and told her the truth behind her lovers disappearance, and then lecturing her on her own hate for him, and the folly of love. Moonfire, taking the knowledge of what happened to Ryuu, then tossed him her lightsaber, picked up the unconscious body of Kyo and started to take her leave of the situation. Cain proceeded to stop her, and tempt her with the idea of the fact that Ryuu could come back to life, if she turned her pain into power and joined him. The challenge being too much to resist, Moonfire accepted, carrying Kyo to the ship, solidfying her membership to the Darkside. Temptations of the Dark Leaving Ruusan with Cain, Kyo and Ashley Sparks among others, Moonfire steadily began to convince herself that what she was doing was the best she could do, and that getting back Ryuu was what was in her best interest all along. Returning to Coruscant with the other potential apprentices she was then put through a set of trials. Cain using his mastery of the Force started by showing her the images of him killing Ryuu Drake, tossing her into a rampage of hate and anger. Defeating the Cain's clone she returned to Kyo sobbing with grief and hate. As Cain went through testing the others, Moonfire observed, thinking over her decision and reflecting on what she had become during her own trial. Ashamed and fearful of what she would continue to become she fled Coruscant taking the Dragoon ''Burning Star ''punching in a random coordinate and stewing in her shame. Isolation on Hoth Crash landing on the blizzard planet Hoth Moonfire reflected on all that she had done and seen. Despite everything she had gone through, she was still just a padawan. Falling into deep meditation she searched herself and the Force for the answer. Her downfall would always be her emotions and her attachment. Swearing to herself she would now follow the code to the 't' she resolved that she must learn to set aside her emotions and concentrate more on her training, as soon as she got off Hoth. A little over a month passed by, Moonfire existing solely off her ships rations, and using the Force to warm her molecules to maintain organ function. After her rations ran out she found herself having to venture out into the blizzard in hopes of finding shelter and food. Bracing the icy winds and snow of Hoth Moonfire was only an hour or two into her journey before she was attacked by a Wampa. The Wampa then dragged her back to its ice cave, attaching her to its ceiling for a later meal. Sending out feelings of distress and anguish, Kyo several worlds away sensed it and flew in to her rescue, calming the Mother Wampa and whisking Moonfire away to safety in his X-Wing. Personality Moonfire is best known for her almost child-like and idealistic attitude. She takes the Jedi code very seriously, though she accepts that her own human faults prevent her from following it perfectly. Her extreme concern for others making her both a great Jedi, and a bad one. She cares for all beings and creatures, believing that their is good in everyone and everything, that peace is the best solution and violence should only be used if completely nessacary, and finally that life in all its forms is precious and should be guarded. On the downside of this, Moonfire's concern for most living beings and idealistic attitude make her frequently disappointed with people and their short comings. When someone she cares deeply about is injured or killed, she tends to respond with extreme emotional outburst, which is very bad when one is a Jedi, for emotion, passion leads to the darkside. After the disappearance of Ryuu, Moonfire began to become a little clingy, feeling abandoned for the first time in her life, and found herself attaching quickly in an almost unhealthy way to his clone Kyo, who though she sees him as a different person, can't help but try to replace Ryuu with him. Following her discovery of Ryuu's death, Moonfire has become more emotional, less stable even. Not caring about herself, let alone others. Even as Drake Hellion was stabbed before her, she assisted in the smallest way possible before leaving him to his injuries, not truly caring if he died or not. To even Kyo, whom she considers her only friend Moonfire has begun lying and decieving him in order to keep him close to her, going so far as kiss him to keep him with her. Though this may all be product of the shock of Ryuu's death, and the seductive lure of being able to bring him back. After the shock of Ryuu's death, coupled with the shame of foresaking the Jedi Moonfire has become much more reserved and collected. Pushing away as much of her emotions as possible, becoming very business like and even cynical at times. Equipment and training Moonfire Esense generally carries at all times; *1 Blue Lightsaber *1 Katana *A pair of blue Jedi robes *Burning Star-- A Dragoon stolen during her retreat at Coruscant. Now in ruins on Hoth Moonfire has also had the following people as Master's over her training in the Force and Combat. *Ryuu Drake- Lightsaber Training and basic Force techniques. *Hatori Akunin- Darkside Force Techniques *Aznable- Sword and Combat Techniques